OBJECTIVES: This project seeks to improve and expand an ongoing cancer education program at Emory University School of Dentistry at the undergraduate, post-graduate and continuing education levels; develop a position of Clinical Associate in Oral Cancer at the post-residency level; develop two Clinical Assistantships in Oral Cancer at the undergraduate level; expand cancer education for dentists in the community and state and region; and continue and expand the diagnostic and consultative services of Emory University School of Dentistry at all levels of the program in an effort to improve oral cancer detection and management.